The present invention relates to a valve for mixing hot and cold water to thereby control the temperature of hot water supplied from a heat exchanger such as a boiler and water heater, and more particularly, to a hot-water thermoregulating valve for simultaneously or selectively supplying middle-temperature hot water mixed with hot and cold water, and high-temperature hot water not mixed with cold water.
In a conventional boiler and water heater, the amount of gas to be fed to the burner is controlled to regulate the temperature of hot water discharged. Cold water is supplied after its temperature is raised by the heat exchange with high-temperature burned gas generated from the burner. Here, by using a gas-amount control valve installed on a gas supply pipe, the amount of gas supplied is controlled to increase or decrease the temperature of hot water. However, in a case in which the pressure of cold water is lower or higher than a normal value, or a lot of hot water is used at one time, the temperature of hot water is not uniform, causing inconveniences.
In addition, in order to regulate the temperature of hot water in a place where hot water is used, cold and hot water are supplied simultaneously, and a cold-water valve and hot-water valve are provided for manual operation. For this reason, an appropriate temperature of hot water cannot be maintained automatically.